


You've Been Warned

by AstraLowelle



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute Kids, Gen, Short & Sweet, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Sensei Wu shares his wisdom on dealing with your students should they happen to turn into toddlers.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	You've Been Warned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C. H.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=C.+H.).



בס'ד

You never know when your students are going to accidentally take the wrong tea from your supply and turn themselves into toddlers.

You've been warned.

Nevertheless, I've put together a survival guide based on my own experiences. It is highly recommended that you take meticulous notes if such a thing should happen to your own students, because these things rarely happen only once.

_~Sensei Wu_

Kai

-enjoys playing with pots and pans. Set him up with enough cookery and he will be entertained all afternoon, but it makes a horrible racket.

-doesn't like when Nya is out of his sight. If a stranger touches her within his line of vision he will attack.

-hates having his hair combed.

-is a fairly picky eater. He loves grilled cheese and anything with hot sauce on it.

-is fascinated by anything shiny.

Cole

-hates naps, but music will help him relax. Don't forget his favorite blanket.

-climbs on everything. Everything means everything.

-loves sweets, especially cake. Cake bribes always yield results.

-can be a little shy at first around new people. Don't rush him.

-enjoys playing in the mud. And occasionally sampling it.

Zane

-very helpful. Enjoys being helpful, it relaxes him. Just ask him to stack some blocks and he'll put his all into the task.

-is fascinated by animals, especially birds.

-don't put him near the TV too close to bedtime or naptime or he will not fall asleep.

-doesn't like spicy food.

-can be left alone with a picture book for hours on end.

Jay

-don't let him near outlets or electricity sources. He will do everything in his power to find and interact with them, so be on your guard.

-if it comes into his hand, it goes into his mouth. This includes food, clothes, toys, dirt, and anything else whatsoever not intercepted quickly enough.

-doesn't like being left alone for too long.

-hates seeing other people sad. He will do whatever he can to cheer them up.

-loves physical contact.

Nya

-very adventurous. If she's never seen it, she'll want to know all about what it is and what it does.

-hates being left out.

-naptime and bedtime can be a struggle, but put her down with a soft toy and sing a little and she'll drop off quickly enough.

-loves baths, puddles, and any amount of water. She also enjoys splashing. Copiously.

-loves playing at warriors with Kai and anyone else who will play with her.

Lloyd

-cries a lot. Likes to be held and rocked.

-has an incredibly sweet tooth. Doesn't like vegetables, except carrots.

-loves playing hide-and-seek. Is not very creative in his choice of hiding spots and usually be found under a blanket, giggling wildly.

-loves being read to. This is the best way to relax him.

-loud noises terrify him.

Best of luck.

_~Sensei Wu_


End file.
